Current Use of Developmental Funds (03/01/06 - 02/28/07) New Investigator and Pilot Projects During Year 29 (03/01/06 - 02/28/07) of the current grant period, $504,650 (TDC) has been awarded to the following investigators. With the addition of carryover funds from year 28, applications were solicited twice for developmental funds (in January 2006 and again in June). Awards to Drs. Beere, Dyer, Gilbertson, Kitagawa, Lorsbach, Opferman, and Zakharenko were made in March 2006 and reports of their progress to date are included in this application (see below). Awards to Drs. Six, Haecker, and Williams were made in October 2006;progress reports are not yet available for their research projects.